It has been found that under certain conditions rotary bales have a tendency to become lodged in the baling chamber of a rotary machine, either due to axial pressure exerted by the opposite ends of the bale against the sidewalls of the machine or engagement with associated other structures of the baler. Accordingly, one important object of the present invention is to provide means for adding a positive ejecting force against the bale as the baler is opened during the discharging cycle so as to augment the force of gravity in ejecting a finished bale from the baler.
In carrying out the foregoing, the baler is provided with a stationary belt-tightening device located in a position to normally remain out of engagement with the belts during operation of the baler to form a bale. However, the device is so located that when the tailgate of the baler is opened for bale discharge, a span of the belts is carried by the tailgate into engagement with the device such that the belts are progressively deflected in a transverse direction to effectively tighten same and to cause those portions still in engagement with the bale to exert ejecting force against the latter to assist gravity in discharging the bale from the machine. Preferably, the belt-engaging member of the device is freely rotatable about its longitudinal axis.